The Bad Thing
by SasuNaruForever17
Summary: Sleeping with a married man is never a good idea. USUK
1. Leave Before The Lights Come On

_The Bad Thing_

Throughout Arthur's performance, he knew the man had eyes only for him. Arthur was used to this. Probably because he played women's roles. He had to though, being with a group of all male performers. They did a variety of shows, and Arthur, being the smallest and most talented, was stuck with the female leads. It wasn't all that bad. After all, he got to kiss the _hot lead male_. Who was straight, but oh well. It made it that much more exciting.

They were putting on _Hamlet_ this go. One of Arthur's favorites. He would have loved to be the main roll, but he was fine playing Ophelia. He did his best on the stage, able to stun the audience with his amazing performance. Along with one man in particular. He watched Arthur closely. Arthur hoped the man didn't think he was a woman. That had happened before. It didn't end so well.

It wasn't like Arthur could announce he was male either. He had to stay in character. The performance went well for him and when it was over, he hurried backstage to get changed. As he was slipping out of the white dress, there was a knock on his dressing room door. He pulled on some pants and went to it.

"What is it Francis?"

Francis, the lead roll/one who made the show possible, grinned at him. Arthur knew that grin.

"There is someone here to see you. They want to take you out for a while."

Arthur had heard that line before. He also knew that it must be the man from before that had been watching him. Arthur finished getting dressed before grabbing his bag and heading out. When he made his way outside, the man was there.

Tall. That's the first thing Arthur noticed. Tall with golden hair and blue eyes framed by glasses. Arthur sort of had a thing for the business looking types. He added more attitude to his walk, thinking that he might be getting some tonight. That's what usually happened anyways. Single men who wanted a taste of another man liked to go for the actors. It was easier to play out their fantasies that way.

Arthur came up to the man and smiled. He held out a hand. "I'm Arthur. Nice to meet you." His hand was taken and shook in a firm shake. Arthur noticed that the hand was warm, like his own. Always a good sign.

"Hello. I'm Alfred."

They let go and Arthur stared up at Alfred. He had a handsome face. Looked about twenty five or so. Around the same age as himself. Though Arthur didn't look his age at all. Sometimes he was carded before getting into clubs, shocking the people when they found out how old he was. Arthur wanted to know just what it was that Alfred wanted.

"So, how can I help you?"

Alfred seemed to look a little hesitant suddenly. His features turned a smidge embarrassed and he shoved his hands into his pocket.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me?"

That was… sweet of him. Arthur _was_ getting a hungry, and if Alfred was paying, they should go somewhere nice.

"Have any place in mind, or can I pick?"

Alfred's embarrassment seemed to clear and he smiled. "Sure, pick wherever you want." He took his hands from his pockets. Something had shined in the light and it caught Arthur's eye. He looked to Alfred's left hand.

There was a gold band around his ring finger.

* * *

><p>Arthur picked something simple and Italian. The Olive Garden was a few blocks away and was moderately priced. Arthur's attitude had changed dramatically at seeing the ring. Turns out Alfred was married. What made him think it was a good idea to take another man out for dinner? If he wanted to stay secret he should have taken it off. Arthur didn't know if he was getting into too deep of water playing with someone already taken.<p>

They were seated and ordered fairly quickly. Alfred stared at him practically the whole time. Arthur didn't know if he should bring up the ring or not. He knew he probably should but… would Alfred call everything off then? Arthur knew where this was going. He had done it enough times. First dinner, then a drink or two, then back to Alfred's house…

"Arthur? You alright? Spaced out there for a while."

Of course he wasn't alright. He was going to be fucking with a married man soon. Arthur nodded his head and smiled. He knew how to fake it. Acting had taught him well.

Soon their food arrived. Arthur paced himself with Alfred and they ate in relative silence. Arthur knew that Alfred had probably went out on a limb when asking him to dinner. He had most likely never done this before. Except with his _wife._ For some reason… it made Arthur feel scary happy. Like he had taken something from a women that didn't deserve it. Arthur wanted to revel in that for a while. That feeling… It was oddly nice.

When they were done Arthur didn't bother asking if he should pay for what he had gotten. He watched Alfred pull out a hundred and that was that. They left the restaurant, Alfred leading him to a nearby bar. Arthur couldn't help but smile as everything went through his planned routine. Was it bad of him to think he was going to enjoy what was coming next?

* * *

><p>They were at Alfred's house, and there were clear signs that a woman lived there. Alfred took Arthur to his bedroom straight away. Who was Arthur to deny a man in need. Though he would like to know why Alfred wasn't satisfied with his wife.<p>

Once sitting on the bed, Alfred went for the buttons on Arthur's shirt, not saying a word. Arthur watched him with hooded eyes. If Alfred didn't want to say something first, Arthur would.

"What are you going to accomplish by doing this Alfred?"

Alfred stopped what he was doing. He looked a little scared now.

"You don't want this?"

Arthur wanted to laugh. Either Alfred was playing, or he was naturally a little slow.

"No, I do want it. I'm asking why _you_ want to do it. Aren't you married?"

That brought a dreadful expression to Alfred's face. He stared at the floor, as if debating what he should do. Arthur watched him for a little bit before popping the rest of his buttons and sliding off his shirt. Alfred saw this and turned his eyes to him. Arthur smirked as he ran and hand down his chest, stopping at the top of his pants. He dipped his fingers in and let out a sigh. Alfred's eyes took on a more dull look. Arthur knew he had him then. He knew how to reel him in.

"I won't tell. You can trust me."

And he wouldn't tell. There was no one who wanted to listen. Alfred seemed to think this over for a few seconds before reaching out and grabbing hold of Arthur's free hand. He pulled him closer, their faces inches apart. Arthur moved forward, kissing him soundly. Alfred melted into him almost at once. He pushed hard against Arthur, who had been trying to take it slow. Didn't seem like Alfred wanted slow though.

Arthur was pushed back, causing him to lay spread on the mattress. Alfred went for Arthur's pants, undoing the button and zipper quickly. He pulled them off along with his boxers. Arthur was starting to like this aggressiveness. He took his cock in hand while Alfred worked on his own clothes. They fell to the floor and then Arthur's pumping hand was covered by a larger one. It joined his strokes for a few minutes before he let go. Alfred kissed him this time, but it was only a little one.

Alfred fetched his lube and a condom before coming back in front Arthur. It was all becoming a little rushed. Arthur wished it would slow down. He wanted to tell Alfred that he was definitely going to regret this. He didn't though. Maybe it would teach the man a lesson? He was thinking a little heartless, he knew that. A part of him _wanted_ Alfred to regret it, get divorced, and come crawling back to him. That had never happened before though. It was just a fantasy.

Arthur didn't know how much Alfred had ever done, so he snatched the lube from his hands and coated a few of his own fingers. He pulled up his legs and held them open. Alfred was staring heatedly at him. Arthur felt himself smirk again as he slipped a finger into himself. He let out a moan and let his head fall back. He worked himself over, Alfred watching closely.

When he deemed himself ready Arthur took out his fingers. He saw Alfred roll the condom on before stopping. He looked at his ring and went to take it off.

"Don't," Arthur growled out. Arthur hesitated. He looked at Alfred questionably, but he didn't say anything. Arthur grabbed his ring clad hand and brought it to his face. He kissed each finger slowly, watching as Alfred's face turn red.

_Yes. Fall in love with me._

Arthur let his legs go, stretching them out and around Alfred's hips, pulling him close. Alfred turned determined, positioning himself just right. At least he had the sense of mind to enter slowly. Arthur arched his back, greedily accepting the burning pleasure. He waited for Alfred to move. The man seemed to be taken back by something. It might have been his first time with a man. Arthur let himself smile.

Soon enough, Alfred gave his first thrusts. He let a groan slip out and it was a beautiful sound to Arthur's ears. He let go of Alfred's hand and wrapped his arms around the man's back, pulling him close. Alfred got some courage then and made his thrusts just a little bit harder, a speed change faster.

"Yes, keep there," Arthur hissed out. He was careful not to bite or scratch Alfred. He of course _wanted _to, but he had found it in his heart to let the man go without any marks. Alfred on the other hand grabbed his hips, holding tightly. He started to lose himself to the feeling. He pushed hard each time, making Arthur breathless. Arthur couldn't take too much more of it.

Alfred appeared to be the same. His breathing picked up and Alfred felt his hold on him strengthen. He worked his hips as well as he could before his eyes squeezed shut. He came with a moan pressed against Alfred's shoulder. Alfred pulled himself back a little ways before seeking out Arthur's lips. He kissed them hungrily, letting himself give in. Arthur tried to keep up with the kissing, but he was failing. It had been a long day. He just wanted to relax and sleep. That is, unless Alfred wanted him gone.

Alfred turned, pulled away, and rested on his side facing Arthur. He hadn't taken off his glasses and it made him look more sexy. Arthur wanted to stare at his handsome face for longer, but his eyes wouldn't stay open. He had to ask now before he was out of it.

"Should I leave?"

"No."

There wasn't any hesitation. Arthur felt himself smile and moved so he could get under the blankets. He paid no mind to Alfred who got up and did most likely several things. Arthur didn't care what he did though. His mind succumbed to the pull of sleep.

_I hope you know what you got yourself into, Alfred._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So,**** this will be continued. I hope I do okay. Last multi-chapter fic I failed at. Ran out of ideas. (oh yes, excuse any errors, this is not beta'd. I do try my best but sometimes things pass me. Please tell me if you see something wrong)  
><strong>

**Oh yes, also, the title and basically whole fic idea is a little bit based off of two songs by the Arctic Monkeys - The Bad Thing and Leave Before the Lights Come On. Go listen, they are British and they rock! :D  
><strong>


	2. All My Own Stunts

**A/N: A big Thank You to _MoonlitSatin_ for helping me out when I got stuck! Go read her stuff, she's a pretty amazing writer! Also, thank you everyone who reviewed/want to stick with this story. **

* * *

><p>The rain woke Arthur up.<p>

Normally he could sleep through anything, but it seemed that since he was in a stranger's house, he slept lightly. Arthur opened his eyes slowly. He blinked several times, adjusting to the darkness. There was a digital clock on the nightstand to his left that read seven twenty-three. That was an acceptable time to wake. Arthur sat up and noticed that Alfred was still asleep next to him. Good.

Arthur slipped out of bed, looking for his clothes. He found them after a couple minutes and put them on. Carefully, he made his way to the kitchen. Before he could enter it though, he heard talking. After a minute of listening Arthur concluded that it was the television. But why was that on? Alfred was clearly still sleeping…

Oh. _Oh._

Arthur felt himself smile. Now he knew that Alfred's wife was home. Several different thoughts came into his mind. He wanted to walk into the kitchen where he knew the woman probably was. Then what would happen? Would she scream? That would be a little annoying. She might call the police then.

So what to do… Arthur rested his back against the wall, listening to the clatter of pots and pans. He then realised that he had to go to the bathroom. Alfred went down the hall in search of one. He slipped inside and closed the door silently. Safe. For now.

As he was unzipping his pants, the heard footsteps come to the door and stop. His heart picked up it's pace. He didn't know why. Then, there was a voice.

"Alfred, breakfast is ready."

A woman's voice, to be exact. It was soft, almost like a little bird chirping. Arthur didn't say anything. A couple seconds later she moved from the door and Arthur finished. He washed his hands and looked himself over in the mirror. Not bad, not bad at all. He ran a hand through his hair before slowly opening the door. He peeked out. Coast was clear.

Arthur snuck through the hallway and headed back to Alfred. He had to wake the man up and figure out what it was he was going to do. Arthur found him still dead to the world and took hold of his shoulder, shaking.

"Wake up. Your wife is home."

That had Alfred up. His eyes shot open and he looked around the room before turning to Arthur.

"She is? Shit!"

He stumbled out of bed and out the door, leaving Arthur alone. Precarious that he should still be here, but oh well. Arthur wanted to watch how this placed out. It was something new, exciting. He had only ever gotten with single men, so this… was something else entirely.

Arthur walked around the room after turning on a lamp. He saw a dresser that held a picture frame. He went up to it and looked closely. It was of Alfred's wedding. He was standing, looking handsome in a tux, holding his wife's hand. Damn, was she ever a tiny little thing. Adorable really. Arthur picked up the picture and brought it close to his face.

The woman had short blond hair, much the color of his own. It looked like she had either green or blue eyes, too hard to tell because they were standing farther away for a whole body shot. Arthur wondered how old she was. She looked far too young to be married. Arthur searched for a date and found it in the corner. _A year ago._

So Alfred hadn't been married for very long. Arthur felt a little bad now. He tried to tell himself that this was all Alfred's fault though. If the man wanted to cheat, who was he to stop him? Arthur set the picture down. He glanced at the door before back at the dresser. He opened the first drawer and looked inside. It was hard to see inside. Arthur reached in.

He lifted up a handful of clothes. Upon closer examination, they were the woman's. They were small and silky, most likely underwear or something like that. He set it back down and closed the drawer. What else could he go through? Alfred had to eat breakfast, after all. Arthur went over to the night stand, feeling curious.

The lamp gave him good light, being on top of it. He exposed what was inside to said light. There was a bible. Big shocker there. Arthur pushed it aside and found a few condoms, an unopened bottle of lube, and a key. Nothing really exciting. He closed it. Arthur then saw a jewelry box. He smiled. He didn't have a lot of money. Might as well take something as payment before he was kicked out.

Arthur went to the box on the nearby desk and opened it gently. Inside there were various pieces to choice from. Arthur moved a blue ribbon out of the way and picked up a pair of earrings that looked like real diamond. Arthur pocketed them and continued looking. There was a nice gold necklace that looked valuable, so he took that too. Inspecting the small chest further he found that the inside came out. He lifted it up and underneath was a photograph.

He took this and looked it over. It was of the same woman, only this time she was sitting with another man. He had short blond hair much like her own. He was scowling slightly, but she was smiling at him. Arthur wondered who the man was. An old boyfriend? Maybe. Arthur returned the picture and put the box back together again before closing it.

His rummaging was done. He didn't want Alfred to walk in on him. Arthur found his bag and unzipped it, digging through his things. He found his address book filled with schedule times for his job. That is, if you could even call it a job. Despite how full the theater always was, they never seemed to make very much money individually. Good thing they were always on the move. He had learned to _borrow_ things from time to time when it got rough.

Which brought his mind back to Alfred. He didn't feel much for the man. He had never let himself become attached to his one-night stands. Things would get messy if he did. Also, if _he _fell in love, it would be a horrible time when he had to leave. His heart belonged to acting. One day he would make it big. Hollywood was calling to him softly.

Arthur checked what time he was suppose to be performing today. Not until noon. He had some time then. Maybe he'd go out, collect a little money, have a nice breakfast…Suddenly, there were heavy footsteps. Arthur sat down on the edge of the bed, waiting.

Alfred came through the door, looking a little frightened. Arthur kept it cool and stared evenly at him. He wondered what Alfred would say. There were a lot of things to choose from. Alfred closed the door behind him and leaned against it. He wouldn't meet Arthur's eyes.

"Look. Last night. Thanks for it. It's something I needed."

That was… understandable. But… Arthur came to a realization.

"Are you unsatisfied with your wife, Alfred?"

Alfred flinched and hung his head. Arthur let himself grin for a few seconds. Hit the nail on the head, eh? He stood up and went to Alfred.

"Want to talk about it?"

Arthur didn't know why he said _that_, but it was better than nothing he guessed. Alfred took a while to nod his head and look up. He pinned Arthur with a watery stare.

"I… I want to do _it_, I really do. I'm just… afraid. She's so small and delicate… I feel like I'll break her. I don't even know why I married her…Wait, I do. She only had her brother. They had nothing else. I ran into her one night. I thought she was just a lost kid. Turns out she was twenty. I gave her and her brother a home, food, and anything they needed. They both got jobs and by the time they were ready to find their own place, she was in love with me."

Arthur found this much like those romance novels Francis was always reading. He felt a bit for the girl. She was lucky Alfred found her before some pervert did. He wondered… did Alfred really love her? He didn't get to ask though. Alfred continued.

"I only acted like a friend to her. Hell, probably even like a father. But she got attached to me. I felt… protective of her. Her brother still doesn't like me much. One day though he took me aside and said I could marry her. I didn't know what to say to that… So I just went with it. I was twenty-four and figured that it could work. I guess I thought wrong."

Alfred looked away, eyes to the floor once again. Arthur thought it was a beautiful love story. Well… sort of beautiful. He was envious of it. Why couldn't that happen to him? No one wanted _him. _They only wanted his body. His attitude. Who knew really what the men who approached him were after. And now… He needed to know what _Alfred_ had been after.

Arthur took Alfred's chin in his hand, lifting it up to meet his eyes. They were so sad, so full of emotion. Arthur wanted to make that expression disappear, but he didn't know how.

"Look here. You just do what feels right. If you don't love her, then find someone you _do._ Which brings me to this: Why did you want me last night?"

Alfred's saddened face turned slightly embarrassed. He tried to look away but Arthur held his chin in a firm grip. He waited for an answer. Finally it came.

"Well… I saw you up on stage and just… wanted you. I usually don't go for men, but… I don't know why, but you seemed like an amazing person. I kind of wanted to get to know you, but you seemed to have a plan…? So I went with it."

Arthur didn't know if he should buy that. He didn't have a plan, he just went along with he thought Alfred had wanted. When had Alfred ever asked about him? Arthur couldn't recall. He let go of Alfred's chin and took a step back, not feeling like being nice. He knew his manners though.

"I see. I am not an amazing person, so do not try that with me. If you will excuse me, I think I am done here. Shall I walk out the front door or is there a back one?"

Alfred looked confused and a little surprised. Arthur wondered if he was acting. This man was different from the other ones. While a part of him wanted Alfred to love him, the other part wanted nothing to do with him. Arthur thought that it was probably the fact that Alfred was a nice person. Maybe. He hated not knowing. He was usually in control of his emotions at all times.

"Umm, are you sure you want to go now? It's raining pretty hard."

Arthur _loved_ how Alfred ignored most of what he had said. Maybe the man was naturally slow? Wait… he already thought that earlier. Oh well. It was true he didn't want to go out and get wet, but he was sure he could manage.

"I'll go now. Lend me an umbrella?" He tried to ask nicely. Alfred better let him have one or else he'd have to find one himself.

"Oh, yea. Wait here and I'll get one."

Alfred went to get a the parasol and Arthur stepped into the hallway after him. He walked a few steps and heard the television once again. Sounded like it was playing the weather. He snuck a peek into the living room.

His eyes meet forest green ones.

For a second, his heart stopped. Arthur had no clue what to do. He had to think fast, like if something went wrong on stage. His mind thought and thought for those few blinding seconds. Then, he got it.

Arthur smiled softly and walked into the living room slowly. He spotted the door. His escape. The woman didn't seem frightened of him, just surprised. Was that good? Bad? Arthur kept his small smile until he made it to the door. He saw that Alfred was looking through a closet off to the left, back turned. Good.

Arthur silently opened the door and slipped out. The rain was pouring, but that was okay. He took a deep breath before running as fast as he could to the theater where he and his friends were staying for the few weeks they were in New York. He tried to think of the rain as a free shower, since Alfred hadn't offered him one.

He knew Alfred's house wasn't too far away, thankfully. Arthur kept up his pace, hoping he wouldn't slip or run into anything. It was hard to see in heavy rain, but he knew he was getting close. Good thing his bag was waterproof. Then, a single crazy thought slipped into his mind. Arthur felt his heart ache, just a tiny bit.

_Why do I wish you would come after me?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Y'all wanted more so… I delivered. Don't, and I mean **_**Do Not **_**count on me to make this amazing. I suck **_**hard**_** at multi-chapter fics(any of you read Sweet Shop? Yea, my point exactly). This won't get very long either. I hope that I can make it at least a **_**little**_** interesting so that you keep reading. So, thanks if you did! Please, point out my grammatical errors if you spot any. Oh yes, and if you want to guess on Alfred's wife, go right ahead. I think it's pretty obvious by now who she is. (Seriously, I made it so easy without saying her name) **

**Peace off! **

**(If any of you know where 'Peace off' comes from, I will shower you with _tons love._ Yes, I really want to know if any of you know!)**


	3. Cigarette Smoke

**A/N: You readers have quite a lot of faith in me. I do hope I don't disappoint. Oh yes, and if you guys want me to answer your reviews, please sign in. Otherwise I can't reply! Or just don't ask questions when you anonymous review… :D**

* * *

><p>Arthur threw open the back door of the theater, hurrying inside. He went to his dressing room, searching for some dry clothes to change into. He made sure to put the jewelry he took in a small locked metal box. The key was in a pretty secret spot. Okay, it wasn't secret at all. But who would guess that a key was an earring?<p>

After the wet clothes were off, Arthur sat down on his futon, staring at the dirty floor. Why had he wanted Alfred to come after him? The man wasn't anyone special. No different from any of the other men that Arthur had been with. Then what was it? Why did Alfred's face stick to his mind like a bad dream?

Arthur needed a cigarette badly. He reached under his pillow, looking for the carton he always kept there. He couldn't find it. Arthur frowned and lifted the pillow. Nothing. He knew who took them too. Arthur stood with a huff. Damn Francis.

He left his room, going down the hall to where he suspected the man to be. Arthur stopped outside a door on the left, hearing voices. One sounded like Francis's. Arthur didn't bother to knock. He turned the handle and pushed the door open. Arthur just about had a heart attack then.

Francis was laying on a couch, with someone, who was clearly a _boy_, on top of him. Arthur was too shocked to move. His eyes scanned the room before landing on a few empty bottles of cheap wine that were sitting on the table. Ah, that would explain it. He was drunk. Arthur was pretty sure that if he hadn't had anything to drink, Francis would be on the couch with a girl. Though come to think of it, the boy looked kind of like a girl…

Arthur finally snapped himself out of it and glared at Francis, who hadn't acknowledged him yet, nor had the boy on top of him. Arthur stepped further into the room and slammed the door, which hit the frame and bounced back open. That had the two looking at him questionably.

"Francis, where are my cigs? I know you took them."

The man smiled and reached up a hand, running his fingers through the golden hair of the boy on top of him. Who, by the way, didn't look any older than seventeen. Arthur wanted to ask when the hell Francis had gotten into men, cough_boys_cough_, _but he didn't. He knew it was just because Francis was drunk and when he got drunk, he would do almost anything and didn't remember it the next day. Which is why Arthur had succeeded in banging him a few times. But only a few, seriously. Like, twice.

"Hey Arthur. Want to join us? The party just started. Matthieu here brought some candycaine…"

Francis pulled this 'Matthew' closer to him and laughed. Arthur didn't know how much more he could take. It was true Francis always tried to get him to do various drugs, but now he was suggesting something Arthur did _not_ want to deal with at the moment. Not when Alfred was on his mind and he _just wanted a damn cig!_

Arthur came a little closer, searching for a carton of British Heritage cigarettes that he had _just bought_ two days ago. He didn't see them, so maybe, just maybe, Francis didn't take them. Come to think of it, the air didn't smell like smoke. Then that only left one person. Arthur turned and left the room, making sure to close the door behind himself. He was getting pissed off. Today was just not his day.

He went across the hallway, knocking on the door there. He was called to come in. Arthur walked in, noticing both Antonio and Gilbert were inside for the day. Neither of them liked rain very much. Arthur tried his best to smile, but it didn't work. He saw a carton in Gilbert's hand and frowned. Why couldn't the lazy ass just go out and buy his own? Those were _his_ British cigs that he had a hell of a time finding!

Gilbert flashed him a grin, tossing the almost empty pack at him. Arthur caught it and looked inside. Nice. Three left. Bastards. Arthur was going to leave immediately (to go smoke the rest) but Antonio stopped him.

"Surprised to see you back so early Arthur. Were you kicked out?"

Arthur didn't want to play this game with his coworkers. Yes, that's all they were. He really didn't consider them friends, even though they had know each other since high school. Gilbert and Antonio were… just a little too much like Francis. They could act amazing, really put on a good show, but they could get mean when drunk. Or dirty. Arthur didn't want to be around them much, except when he had to be. Which wasn't until a couple hours yet.

Though, Arthur had the urge to tell them about what had happened. Who knows, they might be high anyway. Arthur came over and sat down in a folding chair across from them. Gilbert had this far-off look to him suddenly as he stared at the ceiling. Arthur squinted his eyes at him before turning to Antonio, who stared at him patiently.

"Well…The man was married-"

Gilbert let out a laugh, tipping his head down and pinning him with a smile.

"Doin' married men now? Way to go kid!"

Arthur was certainly not a kid. Gilbert always was calling him one though. It was slightly annoying. At least he didn't call him 'girl' though. Arthur shook the box in his hand, and Antonio took out a lighter, giving it over. Arthur took it without a thanks and lit one up. What? He was _not_ going to thank such imbeciles. He pressed the cig to his mouth and let it hang in the corner while he talked.

"Shut up. It is not some big accomplishment. He wanted it so I let him have it. No big deal."

Antonio took his lighter back, playing with it. Looked like he was thinking something over. Arthur waited, contemplating that he needed to stop smoking. It wasn't _too_ expensive, but they were hard to steal. Plus, he didn't like stealing from stores. Now, from people; that was a whole different story. Especially since the ones he got with where usually loaded anyways.

"Arthur, I'm a little disappointed in you. I thought you were more than that. Taking men from women now? Shame on you."

Arthur wanted to punch that spic where it counted. He didn't though. Restraint. It was something he had. Arthur took the cigarette from his mouth. Maybe Antonio was right though. He had learned that Alfred was married from the start. Should he have called it off? Though perhaps it would be okay. Alfred's wife had seen him, so that might make her think he was just a friend. That had to be what Alfred told her.

"Look you, I didn't take him from his wife. _He _wanted _me._ I even asked if it was okay, and he said it was. He married her out of pity anyway."

Okay, so he didn't think he should have said that last part. It was partly true, wasn't it? Hadn't Alfred married her because her brother had said it was okay and he wanted someone? Arthur thought that a crumby reason, but hey, it was Alfred's life. Who was he to judge it? Which brought him back. Curse his mind and thoughts of a one-night stand.

"Ah, did he now? Then who are you to get in the way of their love?"

Now Arthur was really getting pissed. He didn't know if Alfred loved his wife, by he was positive Alfred didn't love _him_. Why should he? He knew nothing about Arthur. Arthur knew nothing about him. Antonio was a real bitch when he wanted to be. Arthur glared at him, wishing that smug smile would leave. He knew there was nothing he could do though. Arthur stood up, leaving in huff. Outside the door he threw the cigarette on the floor, digging his heal into it. Who cares if it left a mark on the carpet. It was dirty anyway.

Arthur picked up the stub left and threw it away. He contemplated on going back to his room and smoking the rest, then decided to go get something to eat(and more cigs). He went back to his room and took out a raincoat sporting only a few holes. It was an ugly yellow, but it would have to do. Arthur slipped it on before pulling out his left earring. He pushed the octagon of cubic zirconia into the lock on his box and turned. The lid popped open. Arthur dug around a few bills and found a ten amongst the ones and fives.

After relocking the box and shoving the money in his pocket, Arthur went out into the rain. It wasn't as heavy as it had been earlier, but it was still coming down pretty good. He walked a few blocks to a restaurant he went to on a regular basis. He usually got meals cheaper there since he gave the owner a blow every now and then. What? It was Russia cock, how could he say no?

Arthur entered the small establishment, taking off his coat and hanging it on one of the available hooks by the door. There was a long counter with a few empty seats so Arthur took one farthest away from anyone else. There were mainly old people having a late breakfast. Arthur didn't know any of them, even though he had been coming here since he had gotten to New York a few months back. It was fine though. He didn't want to get too attached to anyone… Dammit. Alfred popped into his mind. Arthur rubbed at his eyes, hoping someone would come and take his order soon.

Not a minute later a guy came to stand if front of him, smiling slightly.

"Hello Arthur. The usual?"

He moved his hands, blinking a few times before they settled on the man. It was Yao, the owner's current boyfriend. Arthur was pretty sure the times he had gotten with Ivan were when he was single, but he didn't know for sure. He hoped so, Yao was a real nice guy.

"Yes, that'll be fine."

Yao walked away, leaving Arthur to his thoughts once again. He didn't know what he was going to do after eating and buying cigs. Hopefully the rain would stop. He'd have some time to kill before the show started. Maybe he would practice… Thing was, he didn't _need_ to practice. He had been doing _The Phantom of the Opera _ever since high school. A part of him wanted to go back to Alfred and see how everything was.

That wasn't something he did though. He never went back to the same man. Even if they wanted him again, he declined. And don't get him wrong, he wasn't some slut who went out every night and had sex. He actually didn't do it that often. When Arthur _did_ go out and have a man approach him, he made sure the guy had money. Or a nice face. If they had both then that was even better. He internally fought with himself about how he should stop, but how could he? It was just too good. Like smoking. Quitting something was harder than thinking about quitting.

Arthur wanted to stop thinking, even just for a little while. Even when he was sleeping, it was never silent. His dreams played out odd scenarios. Sometimes he wanted to quit being an actor. He hated that he'd never make it big time. Would he? What were the chances? Arthur thought himself good at mathematics and sewing, but where would those things get him? He wanted to go back to England. It had probably changed some in twenty years. Would it have?

A plate of eggs, bacon, and biscuits were set in front of him. Arthur felt his hunger then. He picked up a fork and ate. He tried to slowly, but it was hard. If he could, he would eat over easy eggs every day for the rest of his life. Other than being tasty, they were easy to steal. Yes, he _hated_ stealing from businesses, but sometimes he had too. Eggs were no challenge to slip into a pocket if. He picked up a biscuit, slathering butter and jelly over it. It tasted delicious, as usual. So warm and flaky and _perfect_. Reminded him of home.

Well, what was once home. Not anymore. The states were his home now. He was on the move more than he liked. At least Francis had kept them to the eastern states. They centered around NY for Broadway mostly, and because Francis knew a lot of people that were willing to help out in performances. For a price of course. A price that was too high but that damn man didn't mind paying, because he could. He knew Arthur wouldn't quit. He couldn't. He had nowhere to go.

Arthur's eyes started to sting. He swallowed harshly, reaching for a cup of coffee and finding it sitting to his left. He took a few drinks. Why did that thought hurt so much? Just like the thought of marriage. How he wanted it. Could he ever let himself love someone though? Arthur sucked in a breath, picked his fork back up.

He ate the rest quickly. He wanted to go get his cigs. He needed them. Then he hated that he needed them. Why was life such a bastard? He _knew_ it wasn't fair and he _knew_ no one was going to pity him. He didn't want anyone too. He just had to suck it up and live life however he could.

Arthur finished and Yao set the bill down after taking his plate and mug away. Four fifty. He could handle that. He should have brought some change though. Arthur had to wait to get bills back and waiting meant his mind wandered. To thoughts of Alfred, of _course._ When he got the money he grabbed his coat and left, going to the gas station a few blocks down. It was only sprinkling, but he wore his coat anyway.

There were only a few people inside. He hated that he had to ask the front counter lady for the damn fags. He went to the back, looking through the gum and chips and other little candy he didn't want. It was just a distraction, and he knew it. Something to keep him from thinking about Alfred. He saw some licorice and kid of wanted it. But he resisted. He didn't have money to waste on candy. Or cigarettes, but fuck if he could quit it.

The door chimed and Arthur made the mistake of looking up. He didn't know why he did, but he did. And there was Alfred. Arthur didn't know if he was seeing things or what, but it sure looked like Alfred. Hell, it _was_ Alfred. Arthur wanted to hide, but he didn't move. Just stared.

Then Alfred looked at him, and did a double take. He didn't look mad, _that_ Arthur was thankful for. No, he just looked shocked. That look suited him well. Arthur looked away, back at the candy. Ah, there were some pez. He loved the cola flavored ones. They actually tasted like cola too-

"Hey."

What the bleeding fuck did Alfred think he was doing? Arthur looked up sharply, eyes locked to baby blue. How he loved those eyes. Alfred looked down at him, a little over his glasses and Arthur just stared. What? He had no clue as to what to say. He was sure that Alfred was going to yell at him.

"Arthur, isn't it?"

Arthur's heart felt a pang at that. He hated that line. It means that Alfred didn't know if that was his name or not. Though why _should _he even remember it? Who remembers the name of one-night stands?

_I do_, Arthur thought. Of course he did. Alfred had been in his head ever since last night.

"Yes. Can I help you?" Arthur didn't even say it all snobby like. He kept it polite. This wasn't anything. Alfred must be a fool. He had to be one. Such a handsome, stupid fool. Arthur didn't know if he wanted to kiss him or kill him.

"Ah, I just wanted to tell you that whatever you did worked. Lily thought you were a friend of mine. I… lied to her and said you were, and that you had stayed over. She was completely fine with it and… ."

Arthur gave him a confused look. Wait… did Alfred just say what he thought he had said? Come over for _dinner?_ For Christ's sake, really? Arthur let it soak in. He didn't believe it. Was the woman, named Lily, right? Was she _mad?_ Mad as in crazy. Arthur thought for sure she was. Alfred too. Alfred was _definitely _crazy. What would Arthur say to it all? He thought fast as he could.

"Well, that is very… nice of her. Though I don't think it would be a good idea."

Alfred's face fell. Now he looked… disappointed? Yes, that was it, but why? Arthur didn't want to be… his friend? Did he? Arthur let out a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck. What was he getting himself into? Now he'd have to tell his whole life story to Alfred and his wife. Then he'd have to hear _their _life stories. It didn't sound all too appealing. Alfred persisted though.

"Please? I know it's a little.. awkward, but she really wants to meet you and I don't know what I would tell her if you say no. For me, please?"

Then Alfred looked at him with that face. Lips in a pout and eyes all watery with his brows pushed together. Acting like he knew Arthur and that it would work… Arthur blew out a breath at his bangs, making them dance. He wanted to say no. He really did, but Alfred… Alfred was something he felt that he wanted to get closer to. Arthur _didn't _want to get closer to anyone though. If he feel in love with him, and it was time to go, it would hurt. It would hurt so damn _much_. Did Arthur want to go through with that?

He made a plan then. Arthur would just become… friends with Alfred. He wouldn't let himself get attached. He couldn't. He'd repeat that to himself everyday if he had too. Having a real friend could be nice. It _would _be nice, because he had had real friends. That was long ago though.

"Fine. I will come to your house tonight. Around seven or so I presume?"

Alfred's eyes lit up and he nodded. Arthur wondered if the man was going to… hug him, but he didn't. Alfred said goodbye and went up to the counter to probably pay for gas. Arthur started at his back. The number fifty started right back at him. Huh. That was a pretty nice jacket. For a moment Arthur wanted to know what it would feel like to be wrapped in it. Then he washed that thought from his mind. Now wasn't the time. It never would be the time.

Arthur watched Alfred until he was gone. He went up to the front and for a moment, didn't feel like buying any cigs. The register girl tapped her foot and chewed her gum loudly. Arthur searched the back until he found the ones he was looking for, coming out of his stupor.

"Pack of British Heritage, please."

He added that please out of respect. Not because he wanted to, but because he was raised to. The girl fetched them and rang them up. Arthur paid. He had a whole fifty cents left. Awesome. He took the pack and got the hell out of there. It had stopped raining, which was nice. Arthur kept the coat on though. It was a was a little chilly. He let a smile grace his face. He had a…friend. Well, as much of a friend as Alfred could be. Arthur didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

All he knew was that he was feeling oddly blissful at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bah… Arthur is turning more and more promiscuous, but what the hell. I love prostitution and everything like it. Plus he smokes, which I find hot. And dammit, he is totally turning into Brian Kinney from Queer as Folk and less like himself. I should have made this an original story, ha. For some reason… I'm starting to **_**like **_**writing this story. I don't know why. It's getting fun though. (Again, see any big grammar issues, tell me. I **_**really **_**shouldn't check this over when I'm tired, but I never learn.) Ah, for those of you who guessed where 'Peace Off' comes from, I LOVE YOU LIKE WHOA! Because really, Tobuscus is just about the most funniest, cutest, amazing person Youtube has ever been blessed with. I want to write dirty fan fiction about him and some other man. The other man though, I have yet to figure out. Oh yes, and if you have no idea what I am talking about, go look on Youtube, under that name or Toby Turner. You will fall in love (Well, maybe…). **

**Now, go eat a Tobuscus sandwich, it's good for you. (Damn, that was a long Author's note...)  
><strong>


	4. Brainstorm

**A/N: Man, where am I going with this? I have no clue. Enjoy while I try to get things planned out and such. (If this chapter makes you hungry, I am sorry. Please locate your refrigerator, open it, and be disappointed, because I'll be there with you, crying about how there is nothing good to eat.)**

* * *

><p>It was time.<p>

Arthur found his best shirt and pants. They weren't too fancy, but not too casual either. His shoes were a little scuffed up, but they would have to do. He brushed his hair as well as he could and stared at himself in the mirror. Looking good. Or so he hoped. This whole thing wasn't going to end well. How could it?

He checked the time. It was fifteen minutes until seven. It only took about twelve to walk to Alfred's house. Might as well go now. Arthur turned to face the door, but paused. Was there something he should bring? Like… god, he didn't know. It's not like this was a date or anything. He opted for bringing just himself.

A quick glance out the door showed the hallway was empty. He wondered, just for a second, what Francis was doing. Probably with some whore who had come to see the performance. Disgusting. Ahh wait. He did that sometimes… But still! He wasn't as bad as _those_ kinds of women. Plus, where was he going? For a free meal with a friend and his wife, that was what. Nothing promiscuous about it.

Arthur made his way outside. There were many people out and about, most likely looking for a place to eat or a show to attend. His mind played scenes through his head, but Arthur brushed those aside. No. He wouldn't think of Alfred like that. He couldn't. What they had done was a one time thing, that was it. He needed to convince himself that he now had a friend that was going to stay _just_ a friend, dammit.

That was, unless Alfred somehow dropped his wife for Arthur, but like that was going to happen. Arthur knew that if that somehow _did_ happen… He'd feel horrible. Earlier he had wanted to see what drama could be made if Alfred's wife had caught them, but now… He would find out just what kind of person she really was.

* * *

><p>Arthur looked for a doorbell before knocking. He spotted it, and pushed the small white button. Arthur heard the faint chime and swallowed. Hopefully, it would be Alfred who opened the door. If it was his wife, he didn't know what he would do-<p>

The door was pulled open.

Alfred didn't have green eyes… These ones looked much like his own.

Then Arthur knew. It was the man in that picture he had found in the jewelry box. If this man _was_ an old boyfriend…things could get awkward. Arthur was going to say something, but he didn't know what. He stared, and he knew he looked like a fool, but he was caught off guard. The funny thing was, the man before also stared, not saying a word. Arthur took it as a challenge and didn't blink.

"Arthur! Right on time!"

Now he blinked. That was Alfred's voice. Arthur looked over the mystery man's shoulder and saw Alfred smiling at him. He relaxed a little. Still, this strange man kept him on edge. Who could he be? Were there more people inside? Oh god… was this a big party or something? That would be horrible.

Alfred gently pushed the blond man out of the way and grabbed hold of Arthur's hand. He pulled Arthur inside and sat him on the couch. Alfred stood in front of him, hands on his hips.

"Lily is almost done with dinner. Sit tight and uh… talk with Basch! Get to know each, alright?" Alfred threw him a wink before hurrying off to the kitchen. Arthur looked straight ahead at the off television. He really didn't want to socialize… but he guessed he better give it a shot. This Basch character sat down on the opposite end of the couch and also looked ahead. Arthur glanced at him.

"So… I'm Arthur."

Basch nodded his head once, still not looking at Arthur. How rude. Arthur now turned to fully face the man. He reached out a hand, but he didn't really know why. He usually wasn't so friendly, but this man… was a lot like him when he was younger. He used to be stubborn and hate people on site.

Surprisingly, his hand was taken and shook. Arthur let himself have a little smile before he let go and sat back. Good. Though now… what to ask? Oh yes, about that picture…

"Are you by chance…" What was her name? Ah, something with an L… Arthur struggled to remember. It wasn't really coming to him though, damn. Luckily Basch caught on to what he was asking.

"I am Lily's brother."

Oh…

_Oh. _So that's who he was. Not a boyfriend at all. Arthur… didn't know what to think. It was acceptable, he supposed, for a couple to invite a friend and a family member to have a nice dinner. Everything was normal. Arthur hoped he could keep himself together. He was a great actor on stage, but off it… he had to work harder. Arthur and Basch kept silent, waiting patiently.

A few minutes later, Alfred came back out to the living room.

"Dinner is ready guys!"

Arthur turned his head, looking at Alfred's gorgeous smile and shining eyes. Damn him. He was making it hard to like him just as a friend. Arthur and Basch got up slowly and went into the dining room. Now, where to sit? Arthur saw that the table was a large square. There were only four chairs, so he would most likely sit next to Alfred and either Basch or Lily. God… of _course_ he would have to sit next to one of them. He was thinking stupid thoughts.

Basch took a chair, leaving three. Arthur _could_ go and sit next to him. If he did, then Alfred would hopefully sit next to him. Arthur had no clue why the hell he was being so picky, so he went and took the chair to the right of Basch. He looked at the sparkling white plate, silverware placed perfectly on top of a napkin, crystal-like glass filled with water. There were fresh roses in the middle on the table in an elegant vase. Pink, white, yellow, and red. Of course, it was New York's state flower after all.

Alfred walked into the room, hand holding up a large bowl of salad. He set it down next to the flowers and walked back to the kitchen. Arthur then realized that he was pretty hungry. He stared at the bowl with wide eyes, knowing he had to wait for the other two before he should start. Basch on the other hand had different ideas. He took the tongs and placed a couple handfuls of the salad on his plate. Arthur watched jealously, seeing sliced tomatoes, black olives, and croutons covered in creamy looking dressing all laid atop crisp green leaves. God, he wanted some. He didn't make a move though. Just stared quite rudely as Basch covered his plate.

Then, the bowl was held out to him. Arthur blinked before slowly taking it. Was it okay to start? Weren't you suppose to wait for everyone to be seated before eating? Arthur threw manners to the wind (only this once!) and scooped out some of the tasty looking salad. He placed the bowl as far away from himself as he could and picked up a fork. It… _might_ have been the salad fork, he didn't know. Both on the napkin looked the same.

Arthur turned his eyes at Basch to see him stabbing the greens and shoving them into his mouth. He looked pretty bored. Arthur took a moment to look his face over. Powerful green eyes, straight blond hair that came to just above his shoulders and hugged his face. High bangs. His jaw worked smoothly as he ate. Arthur eventually pulled his eyes away and forked some salad. It was delicious of course. After a few mouthfuls Alfred came back into the room, holding a plate of something steaming hot.

Alfred picked up the flowers and set the plate down in it's place. He left to the kitchen quick before returning, Lily following. Arthur was surprised when Lily sat down next to him, Alfred right across the table. He felt… a little uncomfortable. He was stuck between the siblings, forced to face Alfred, who grabbed the bowl of salad and shoveled it on to his plate. Arthur didn't want things to get awkward, but he didn't want to speak unless spoken too. He kept his mouth focused on food for the time being.

"So Arthur, what do you do for a living?" Basch asked, reaching for the plate of Bruschetta that had just been brought. Arthur watched him pick up the round bread piece with a tomato on top, cheese still warm and gooey, dripping down the side. Damn food, getting him distracted.

"I'm a performer. Right now I'm with my group at Marquis Theater. We have been putting on a lot of Shakespeare as of late. We just did The Phantom of the Opera an hour ago though."

Good, keep it simple. Show that you have a job even though you make shit for money. Oh, and stop _staring at people!_ Arthur had to try to keep himself in check. He had been glancing at Lily ever since shad had sat down. He appreciated a woman's look even though he didn't go for them. His own mother was beautiful, and Arthur wished he had had a sister. No, all he got were brothers, those wild and terrible boys. Arthur didn't think they would ever grow up.

"Oh, so you put on plays then? I think it would be fun to come watch you sometime."

Lily had such a soft voice. It _was_ beautiful, but so… childish. How was she in her twenties? She was small, no taller than five foot two. Her hair was pulled back into a lengthy brain, she had the same bangs as her brother. Almost the same eyes too, though Lily's were a softer, more bluish green. Arthur looked away, what had she said? She wanted to come see him perform sometime… Hopefully she had nothing against men portraying women. She probably didn't… Was Alfred talking again?

"Good idea! Arthur is awesome at acting."

Arthur wondered if Alfred really had no shame. Did he forget that it was because he had come to watch Arthur that everything had happened, like cheating on his wife? Or did it not matter? No one had values anymore… Cheating was something that took place every day, wasn't it? Arthur wasn't too proud he had helped Alfred out but… It had been worth it… right? _Right?_ He didn't know. Everything was fucked up and he didn't know if he liked it or hated it.

For a while, everyone ate in silence. Arthur felt like there was tension in the room. He shoved a Bruschetta into his mouth, only focusing slightly on the taste. His eyes were on Alfred, and the way he was pretty much inhaling the food before him. He was a little messy, not to much. But those lips…

Arthur couldn't help the way he watched them. They would wrap around the fork, then slide off, leaving it clean. Worst part was, Arthur _knew_ what those lips were like. He'd only kissed them a few times, but they were talented. He wanted them other places, like all over his body-

_Shit_.

He was thinking about Alfred as more than just a friend again. He had to stop. Arthur swiveled his eyes away and noticed that Basch was looking at him, a slight scowl on his face. Arthur averted his gaze back down to his plate. He wondered vaguely what the main course was going to be. Then, Alfred was talking once again.

"Oh yeah, I forgot the proper introductions! Arthur, this is Lily, and that's Basch, her brother. And you two, that's Arthur, one of my newest friends."

Arthur wondered how good of a liar Alfred was. He had a smile on his face and stared right at Arthur. Was it possible to love someone and hate them at the same time? Arthur was confused. His emotions were a bastard. Now he was regretting sleeping with a married man. That had to be it; because Alfred was married he felt like stealing him. That _had_ to be it.

Lily smiled and tilted her head in greeting. Basch did nothing but stare at him and continue to eat. Alfred clapped his hands together and went off to the kitchen, leaving Arthur alone. Great. Should he say something, or sit quietly? Hopefully Alfred wouldn't take too long… He didn't feel comfortable at _all_ being along with these siblings.

Alfred returned very soon, a large steaming pan held on to tight by mitten covered hands. He placed the main dish in the only spot left and picked up the pretty much empty salad bowl. As Alfred went back to the kitchen, Basch took the spoon in the pan and scooped up what appeared to be pasta shells covered with marinara sauce. Arthur watched enviously as Basch filled his plate with the large hot shells. His attention was pulled though when Lily asked him a question.

"Do you mind sharing some of your history, Arthur?"

His history… It wasn't a very exciting thing to talk about, but the lady had asked nicely and he didn't want to seem like some stuck up snob.

"Well, I lived in England, er, Britain, until I was five. Then I came over here to stay with my Aunt and Uncle in Maine, and there's where I meet the group I'm with now. We travel all along America's east coast performing. I believe we are leaving for New Jersey in a month."

Lily and Alfred watched him intently the whole time while Basch didn't pay him any attention. Arthur figured he better take some food too before Alfred got to it. He gently pulled the still hot pan over to him and almost drooled. Damn. He could see why Alfred kept Lily. She may have been unapproachable for sex, but she sure could cook. He wished he could have that kind of culinary skill.

A few of the spinach stuffed shells made it onto Arthur's plate before he pushed the pan along the table to Lily. There was some light conversation, about what was good to see in NY and all that. Arthur really didn't pay much attention. He liked to watch Alfred as he talked and laughed and looked curious and shoved his mouth full. It was nice to just eat and watch. Maybe he was watching him too much though… Arthur had to constantly remind himself that he _should not be thinking about Alfred so damn much!_

For dessert they all had some simple chocolate cake. Arthur didn't remember a time when he had felt so full. He wanted to take home leftovers, but he didn't have a fridge to keep it in. The cake was eaten fast and Lily, along with Alfred, cleaned up the plates and took them to the kitchen. Basch stood and went to the living room, motioning for Arthur to follow.

When they were in the living room, Basch grabbed Arthur's hand and pulled him into the connecting hallway away from the kitchen. Arthur had no clue what he was doing. Then it was all made clear. Basch kept his voice low, eyes glaring at Arthur.

"I know what you're up to. I see the way you look at him. This is the first time in forever that Lily is actually happy. Take that away from her and I will personally make your life even more horrible than it already is."

Arthur held his breath. What was this guy thinking! He didn't know that it was Alfred who approached _him_ that night. He didn't know that Alfred had cheated, that Alfred was in the marriage out of _pity. _Arthur wanted to shout this, push it into Basch's face that Alfred didn't even love his sister.

But he didn't do any of that. Basch had said that Lily was actually happy. How could he take that from someone just because he himself wanted to be happy? He didn't want to hurt her, she had done nothing to him. Then there was that horrible part of Arthur that _wanted_ Alfred so bad it hurt. He saw that potential in him, and wanted to steal him.

Basch pulled away from him. He glared for a little while longer, probably waiting for Arthur to say something. Arthur kept his mouth closed, breathing a little hard through his nose. He _did_ want to say something, but he had no idea what. He could make no promises. For a moment he wanted to question how Basch could make his life more horrible. He was already practically living on the streets, stealing and _sometimes _sleeping with men for money.

Then he remembered what Alfred had told him. Basch and Lily had had _nothing. _Arthur at least had a little something. Basch probably would do the worst and kill him… What else was there to do? He didn't have much to take. His life was the only thing of value.

Basch turned, heading back into the living room. Arthur took a minute to collect himself before following. He stood awkwardly next to the couch, not wanting to sit down by Basch again. Then, Alfred came in, all smiles. Damn that bubbly attitude. It made it hard for Arthur to not like him. Maybe it was time for him to go.

"Ah… thank you Alfred, for dinner. Thank Lily for me too? I should get going."

Alfred's smile fell. He stopped walking towards the couch.

"You want to leave already? We could play cards or something fun? Do you really have to go?"

_Don't ask me to stay with that voice._ Arthur smoothed his bangs, shifting his weight to his other foot.

"Well, I have to do some rehearsing for a show tomorrow. I don't want to overstay my welcome either."

Okay, he had lied. He didn't have to rehearse, but it _was_ true that he didn't want to overstay his welcome. Dinner had been amazing, and that was good enough for him. Basch's threat was still floating around his head. Hopefully that wouldn't effect his dreams. Alfred looked quite sad, but Arthur _had_ to leave. He couldn't take being around him without thinking bad thoughts.

"Well.. I guess if you have to. Your job is most important. Remember that you're always welcome here. Thanks for coming."

Arthur, for a split second, wanted to hug Alfred. That was inappropriate though, and he knew it. It was something _women_ did when they left each other. Usually men just patted each other on the back. Arthur didn't do that either. Hew forced a smile and a little wave, turning to the door. With a quick glaze back, he saw Basch glaring at him, Alfred looking hurt. Damn.

He knew he was falling despite his warnings about how much of a horrible idea it was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter where I just went with the flow. I have no clue what will happen next, but I'm thinking! Also, expect a Ivan/Arthur story sometime soon. It's a companion one-shot to this story. What else… Oh yes, I wish I could get this story done before August 6, but I just don't think it will happen. Reason being that date? Because I have a firework convention to go to in Fargo, ND (So... any other pyro's out there? Gonna be sweeet.) and I'll be there for a week, which would mean not much time to type, and I hate going for a week without updating. We'll see though. Thanks for reading/reviewing everyone, you guys rock!**


	5. My Propeller

**A/N: Here I go, once again, attempting to make this good. A big thanks to everyone who reads/reviews! **

**Oh yes, important note. I thought it over, along with **_**Moonlitsatin, **_**and some people would like it, so this chapter and next are from Alfred's **_**and **_**Arthur's** POV**. Hopefully it'll clear stuff up and what not.**

* * *

><p>Did he regret it?<p>

Only a little bit.

Alfred was in bed, it being already eleven at night. Basch had gone home some time ago and Lily was asleep next to him. Alfred couldn't follow his wife's example though. Something was… bothering him. A something that he knew very well. Something that had happened a few nights ago. Alfred felt guilty thinking about Arthur non stop. He did his best to keep on a smile though and _lie_ to Lily that everything was awesome.

When it wasn't. Nothing about his thoughts were good. He had cheated and that was that. The thing he knew he had to do was tell Lily. She had the right to know. Hell, she _needed_ to know. Keeping secrets from her was easy, far too easy. It was probably because Lily was just happy being with him, but _he_ himself… Well, he was happy.

Though not completely happy. She was an amazing person, yes, but… he didn't deserve her. Lily needed someone who could actually _love_ her like the way she was supposed to be loved. Not like a sister. Alfred didn't know how to break the news. At all. He feared his life for what Basch might do to him. Or do to Arthur. If he found out about what had happened…

What would he do? Alfred rubbed at his eyes, looking around the dark room. He could stay up all night thinking things over or… he could go talk with Arthur. He had talked it over a little bit with him but this. It needed to be done.

* * *

><p>Alfred realized that it was almost eleven thirty only when he was standing at the back door of the theater. <em>Maybe now isn't a good time… He's probably asleep… <em>Alfred shrugged, telling himself that this was important. He reached for the door.

It swung inward, revealing a blond haired man. Alfred remembered him as the guy he had asked about Arthur a few nights ago. He hadn't gotten his name though…

The man grinned, looking a little drunk. He stepped outside and came up to Alfred. A hand grabbed Alfred's shoulder as the man tried to stable himself. Alfred stood still, not knowing what to do. Maybe he should say something…?

The guy beat him to it.

"You look familiar… Didn't you ask for Arthur once?"

Alfred blinked a couple times. So it was the same person. He nodded, and the man's grinned widened. He pointed at the door.

"He's in there. First one to the left."

Alfred said a quick thank you before pulling away and heading inside.

* * *

><p>Arthur couldn't sleep. Not with the thoughts he was having. Constantly Alfred circled inside his head, along with that stupid threat. It was probably <em>because of <em>the threat that he wanted Alfred even more. Why was that? He wanted answers, but how to get them, he didn't know.

He was attempting to go to sleep. It wasn't working of course. He had just chewed Francis out about not paying him enough. He always did that though. The man was drunk, as per usual. Arthur had debated having some fun with him, but then he thought of _Alfred_. Damn. If he would have known sleeping with the man would have had this effect on him, he wouldn't have done it.

Or maybe he still would have. Everything right now was a complicated mess. Well… was it? Perhaps it was just complicated to _him_. Alfred was… Alfred _was not_ thinking about him. He couldn't be. He only wanted a friend. Alfred had a good life. Nothing like Arthur's. Nothing at all-

There was a knock on his door. Arthur frowned, sitting up. If it was Francis he would have just walked in. If it was Gilbert, he too would have just walked in. Must be Antonio. He was the only one who ever knocked. Arthur stood and went to the door. He twisted the handled and pulled.

* * *

><p>Alfred didn't expect Arthur to look so… shocked. Arthur had gone stiff at seeing him, eyes wide. Alfred shifted his weight to his other foot. This was a little… awkward. But he put on a small smile. Time to get down to business. If this made his life horrible then so be it. He knew what he wanted, and hoped that Arthur wanted the same thing.<p>

"Can I come in?"

Arthur blinked at the request before nodding. He stepped back and held the door while Alfred entered.

* * *

><p>Arthur couldn't grasp that it was Alfred, of all people. Why was he here? Did he… Arthur closed the door, staring at the marred wood. Why the hell <em>was<em> he here? Had Alfred's wife somehow found out? Or did Basch find out? That would be trouble, he just knew it.

He finally turned, seeing Alfred standing in front of his dressing table. He seemed to be examining his collection of photos taped along the outside of the mirror. Arthur went over and paused next to him. He too looked at them, the small glossy pictures he saw everyday.

There were a lot of him and Francis, mainly dressed up and performing. Then there were a few of the other cast members, like Gilbert and Antonio, and Gilbert's brother Ludwig. Then there Arthur was, actually _laughing_ and having a good time in one picture. Arthur loved that picture most. It was when he had first joined the group, and everything seemed to be going great. Then… then it kind of went to shit.

Alfred turned to Arthur. It looked like he wanted to say something, so Arthur kept his mouth closed and waited. The silence was deafening for the longest time. They just looked at each other. Arthur wondered why Alfred had even come to see him. It was nice… though Arthur really didn't _want_ to be constantly thinking about the other man.

Finally Alfred spoke, and it wasn't something that Arthur had expected to hear.

"I… I think I love you."

Arthur blushed enough for the both of them. What was Alfred saying? No one, for the exception of his mother, had ever said they loved him. Loved his body, loved the things he did, but never "I love you". Though Alfred had put think to that. Which was kind of a downer, but still. It was practically a confession. Okay, it _was_ a confession. One Arthur didn't know how to respond too.

* * *

><p>There, he had said it. Had gotten it off his chest. Alfred searched Arthur's eyes. He didn't know how the man would take it, but hopefully well. After this he would… He hadn't thought the rest through yet. But if Arthur rejected him he would still go back to Lily and tell her everything that had happened. It was up to her to decide what she wanted to do. And if Arthur <em>didn't <em>reject him…

Alfred was pulled into a hug, Arthur's face burying into his neck. He was slightly stunned, not knowing what this meant at all. Was this something good? Alfred stood still, not pushing Arthur away. After a minute the man pulled back, blinking rapidly.

"S-sorry, that was stupid of me to do. I just…"

Alfred waited some more. He just what? This was the most stressful thing ever since telling that girl he liked her back in high school. She had been disgusted with him and laughed. That was a horrible day. And now… Arthur wasn't looking at him. He was staring at the ground, but he did glance up as he talked.

"This is… unexpected. What about your wife?"

"I was going to tell her everything after I talked with you. I was wondering if you could ah… be with me when I told her. Well, her and Basch. I want them to know at the same time."

"You want me to go with you? Wouldn't that make it awkward?"

Alfred bit his lip. That was true… but he didn't want Basch running off to hunt Arthur down. This way he could stop any violence. Lily could too. Basch always listened to her.

"I think it'll be okay. So… will you?"

* * *

><p>Arthur felt the need to sit down. This was almost too much. It was going way fast. He put a hand on his dressing table and held tight. Too many thoughts. His heart soared though. This could work. He could have Alfred. Well… he'd have to fight for him. Still, that thought didn't sit too well. That poor woman. He was taking Alfred from her. Arthur closed his eyes for a moment. He could do this. He wouldn't give a final answer to that first statement though until all this was figured out.<p>

"I'll go with you."

* * *

><p>Alfred decided that tomorrow morning would be the best time. Basch lived close by, so he sent the man a quick text to come over at ten. Alfred went home and was able to get some sleep. In the morning. In the morning everything would be set right.<p>

Hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short lead up chapter. It'll be the final one next! I know, I know, how can that be? Well, I want this to be over with, to tell you all the truth. So prepare yourselves for chapter 6, it'll be longer, and contain an epilogue of some sorts.**

**(Point out my mistakes so I can fix them. I seem to suck at looking over my own things.)**


	6. A Certain Romance

**A/N: Final chapter. Enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Everyone (which meant Arthur, Alfred, Lily, and Basch) was at Alfred and Lily's house, once again. Alfred had Lily and Basch sit on the couch together, while he and Arthur sat across from them. The table had been moved and in it's place were two folding chairs. Alfred eyed Basch. The man looked positively pissed.<p>

Which wasn't something good. Lily had told him that the man worked out at least four times a week. Alfred usually only got one day in. It was true that the man was smaller than him, but he could most likely pack a horrible punch. Alfred looked at Lily. She had an unreadable expression on her face, hands in her lap.

This was going to be harder than he thought. Alfred rolled back his shoulders and took a deep breath. A quick glance showed Arthur, eyes on the floor. Well… here goes nothing.

"I wanted to talk to you two about something I did a few nights ago…" How to put it lightly? Was there even a way to say something like this lightly? Probably not. He'd just have to say it. Put it bluntly so that everyone got the point-

"I know."

Alfred blinked, staring at Lily. She… she _knew?_ How? Arthur looked up, expression shocked. Even Basch turned to his sister, confused. It was quiet as they waited. Lily played with the hem of her shirt, smiling a little.

"Well… I came home that day, and wanted to see you. So I went to our room and… there you two were. I wasn't too surprised… I guess it was to be expected, since I never approached you for anything sexual…"

Basch's eyes flashed with something malicious, but he didn't move. He glared at both Alfred and Arthur, his hands gripping the couch tightly. Alfred tried not to look at Basch. He was getting a little scary. He wanted to ask Lily something, but she continued speaking.

"I was going confront you in a week if you hadn't talked to me yourself."

Lily paused, looking at her hands. Seemed like she didn't know what else to say. Alfred flicked his gaze to Basch, who was biting his lip, still confused, staring at his sister. Alfred wondered if it was time to break the even bigger news. Might as well.

"I'm not saying this to be mean. That's not it at all. I love you Lily, but… not how you love me. I'm sorry. I wanted to give you the best life you could but… I guess I'm just a horrible person."

"Yeah you are."

"Basch…" Lily turned sad eyes to her brother. She didn't want him to think that Alfred was all that of a bad person. He loved who he loved, no one had control over that. Lily knew exactly what Alfred was talking about too. He couldn't love her more than friend. Lily looked back at her husband.

"You're not horrible Alfred. I understand what you're saying. Basch," Lily tilted her head to him. "It's not his fault, okay? I was the one who took advantage of his hospitality."

Basch frowned, but nodded his head. He didn't know if what his sister was saying was the truth. It seemed to be. Lily smiled at Alfred and Arthur.

"I'm happy for both of you."

Arthur felt something inside him hurt, but at the same time, he was relieved. It was all a little complicated, but Lily was a good person. He was happy that Alfred's wife hadn't been some crazy possessive bitch. Though he had a feeling Alfred wouldn't have married someone like that.

Alfred offered his own smile.

"Thanks Lily. I hope you can find a guy who can really love you. And I guess someone Basch approves of."

Lily let out a small laugh. It was a sound Alfred would miss, but that was okay. He would have someone else's laugh to get used to.

* * *

><p>Arthur was ushered out the door by Alfred, who closed it behind himself and leaned against it. The streets outside were clearing, due to a light sprinkling of rain. Arthur kept himself under the overhang and stood next to Alfred, watching the cars rush by. They each were thinking things over. Arthur wanted to ask <em>why<em>, but he didn't. He still had to respond to that confession. Arthur crossed his arms.

"Everything seems to have worked out."

"So is does."

"I guess… I can try loving you. Since you went to all the work of getting a divorce just for me."

Alfred laughed at that. He looked down at the shorter man and brought up a hand, ruffling his hair.

"Good. Otherwise I would have been pretty devastated."

"That sounds like a big word for you." Arthur grabbed the hand in his hair, turning to Alfred. He smirked as Alfred pouted.

"Hey, I know plenty of big words!"

"Really? Then I guess you'll have to tell me some."

Alfred rolled his eyes but smiled. He squeezed the hand holding his own and leaned down, startling Arthur by kissing him on the cheek. Arthur sighed and looked up at Alfred.

"Damn you."

"Haha, what for?"

"For reasons you can't know."

Alfred let out another laugh, shaking his head. Arthur was a funny guy. This could work. He just knew it.

* * *

><p><em>One year later.<em>

Alfred slowly woke, checking the time. Only six. He still had two hours before he had to be to work. Arthur on the other hand only went when he was called in. Yea, lucky him. Since quitting being an actor with that group, he worked at that Russian's restaurant. No, not cooking. Alfred and cooking? Please. He was just a waiter and busboy. Alfred picked up his phone, seeing that he had a new text from Lily.

_It's been a year. Hope you are doing well. Basch and I are having a great time in Germany. Skype soon?_

Alfred smiled and replied. Ever since they got a divorce, Lily and Basch had moved to Germany. Something like they found family there or what not. They skyped every now and then, it was always fun. Arthur hated it, but Alfred always made him put up with saying at least a hello. He set his phone down.

A year. Already a year. Had they progressed as a couple? Yea, most likely. He got to hear Arthur laugh and sometimes cry (those times were horrible, and he didn't mean to do it, like if he was late. Mostly it was because of movies though) and sing random songs that Alfred had never heard of. Alfred didn't want to say Arthur was a good replacement for Lily, because Lily had never been replaced. Arthur was just…an amazing part of his life. That's what he was.

Alfred turned on his side, making out Arthur's sleeping face in the dim morning light. He reached out and traced his lips lightly, then his jaw. Arthur looked so peaceful. His crazy eyebrows were relaxed and not furrowed. The thought made Alfred huff out a small laugh. Arthur always got so riled up whenever Alfred would call him beautiful.

"That's what you call a woman. Say I'm handsome," Alfred mocked softly, hand slipping under the covers to glide over Arthur's chest and stomach. The more he looked at his lover's face, the more he wanted him, like _now._ Though he didn't know if Arthur would want to be woken up just for that…. Might as well try.

Alfred trailed his hand lower, grinning. This was a great way to get the man up… in more ways than one. He found the top of Arthur's sleep pants and dipped his fingers in, watching Arthur's face. He didn't even twitch. Alfred proceeded with little caution, gripping the soft length he found.

"What are you doing?"

He was a little surprised that Arthur was awake, or had just woken up. Alfred smiled brightly at him, fingers tapping on their prize.

"Wishing you a good morning."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

Alfred didn't know if Arthur was upset or happy. He stared into his dulled eyes, watching closely. Arthur let his lips curl into a small grin before he pulled Alfred's hand from his pants and threw a leg over him. He slinked on to Alfred before sitting up, blanket pooling around his waist, still on Alfred's legs. Arthur looked down, smirking.

"Shall _I_ wish you a good morning?"

Alfred wanted to laugh at that, be he just grinned like a fool instead. He lightly ran a hand up Arthur's clothed leg until he got to the band. He pulled, silently asking for it to be off. Arthur sighed and sat back, pulling the silky pants from his legs. Slim fingers worked silently as Arthur tugged at Alfred's own sleepwear. Alfred allowed them to be pulled down, but not off.

Arthur cupped Alfred and rubbed lightly. He leaned down to his lover's face and placed a sweet kiss on the slightly chapped lips he found. He pulled away and continued to kneed Alfred's cock, working it until it was harder. Blue eyes closed, but Arthur asked that they stay open. Arthur nodded at the bedside table and Alfred retried the bottle from within, handing it over. Some was poured onto Arthur's hand, cold but warming up fast. The lid was snapped shut and Arthur coated his fingers in the smooth substance. When they were covered enough his fingers found their way behind himself and pushed a few in.

He was relaxed enough that he didn't need to waste too much time with things such as preparation. As he was finishing up, Arthur watched as Alfred grabbed the lube, replacing Arthur's hand and slicking himself. Arthur bit his lip, holding in a moan as he brushed his prostate. All in good time. He took out his fingers.

Sweating hands pushed aside Alfred's own pumping ones and gripped the thick meat in his own. Arthur moved up, staring down at Alfred. This was a nice position. He wished there was more light in the room though. It was a little hard to see Alfred's face. With a rotate of his hips, Arthur had Alfred slipping in easily. He let go of his lip and a suppressed moan escaped, eyes shutting tight. Alfred's hand found his hips and held on, keeping him still for a moment.

Then Arthur rocked forward. Alfred helped him move in slow circles before it became too much teasing. Arthur dug his knees into the bed, raising up, then coming back down. He let out a harsh breath, liking the momentary burn. God, he couldn't deny that a little pain made it that much better.

Alfred moved a hand from Arthur's hip to grab the bouncing cock in front of him. Arthur tipped his head back in pleasure, eyes falling shut. Below him, Alfred let himself groan through clenched teeth as he put himself to work, thrusting up his hips up as Arthur came down. Arthur scratched his nails against Alfred's stomach, bringing his head back forward and cracking an eye open, pinning the sunny blonde with a look.

"It's too early."

Which was code for 'I can't last long'. Alfred nodded in understanding, the palm of his hand rubbing Arthur's cockhead just right. Arthur's nails dug deeper, but not enough to pierce Alfred's skin. It was good, being at this angle. Too damn good. Arthur stilled himself, letting Alfred push into him.

Curling forward, Arthur came with a quiet cry, spilling himself on Alfred's hand. The man below him kept the abuse up though, hands nor hips stopping just yet. Arthur tried to hang on, body slightly limp. He forgot how much stamina Alfred had. He rode out the storm though, finally getting his breath back as Alfred clenched his hand hard enough to bruise his hip, squeezing his eyes shut. That was a face Arthur liked seeing. It was as sexy as it was funny. He didn't laugh though, just worked on getting his breath back.

Alfred moved his dirty hand and put it on Arthur's back, puling him down so he was laying on him. Arthur didn't feel all that comfortable, so he moved to the side, feeling Alfred slip out as he moved away. Alfred wouldn't have that though. He slapped Arthur's thigh and picked it up, pulling him back on top of him.

"I'm not a blanket, idiot."

Alfred huffed, grabbing the actual blanket and pulling it over them.

"Happy now?"

Arthur hummed in response, feeling like he could sleep another seven hours or so. But he knew he couldn't, because his heater would be gone and sleeping alone was too cold. He was too blissful to do anything other than sleep though. He didn't even want to think. Though, he sort of did. About how everything was pretty much right now.

Yes, right in his world. No more Francis, no more stealing (he had given back that necklace and whatever else he took to Lily, apologizing profusely). He worked for a crazy man, but that was okay, be cause he got paid good enough and it was an easy job. He also got to fill in at any theaters if they were short on cast. Arthur felt himself nod off for a few seconds before coming back.

He was happy for once, and it was an amazing feeling. There was no way Arthur would trade Alfred for anyone else in the world. Well… okay, shh, it all depended. But Alfred was a great guy, and he was content with that. Being loved by an idiot wasn't _too _bad. Arthur let himself fall asleep, hoping he would dream of that first time he had met Alfred.

After all, doing a bad thing had made something right. He deserved points for that, yes he did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's 5:40 AM, and this story is **_**over**_**. I had to add that smut in there, I love it. Well! Thanks everyone who read/reviewed! I hope I didn't make this too horrible. I am terrible at multi-chapter fics. I love one-shots. Expect quite a few of those from me. Once again, I thank you all. May your day be amazing! **


End file.
